fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : EC017
«''See what characters in the chapter, see EC017''» ---- Previous Story : Riki them was tricked to come to the ruin of the White Dragon of Destruction, who was known as Naga and it fall into the hand of a young man called Ixion L.Curtiss. Riki them was lured to the ruin to help him defeating the protector, Rock Locks who is the dragon that guarding the seal and the seal had been cancelled now Naga had once again arrived to the world. What will happen next to Riki them? ---- In a night, Somewhere in Chrome City, *Explosion* Person A : Escape quickly! All : Ah! *Panic* Person B : Boss, we need to leave, we can't match our force now with Silent Phantom's core system weapons. Boss : If we leave that mean we loss, how we gonna report to the Overall Boss Emperor?! Boss/Person B : Huh?! " Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron" Then a helicopter came, a mysteries person jump down from the helicopter. ~English~ <~Music~ Ya-Haiya a sound that resonates oppressively, Ya- haiya- towards heartlessness we march> ??? : *Light shining on the person's hand and foot parts X2* ??? : *Land on the ground* ' ??? (Male) : Listen closely, gauge the weapons' strength and back up the army. ??? (Female) : No. I can do this alone. ' Core System Weapons are approaching, ??? (Male) : But -! (Offline by ???) ' ??? (Female) : *Wielding a katana* The mysterious person march into the army of Core System Weapons. ??? : *does a spinning handstand, attaching the katanas to her blades on her ankles to cut through everything around her "Wight Slayer" * ' ' ' ??? : *Conjures a large number of energy daggers in the air which rain down on the army, "One Hundred Tears"* ' ' ' ??? : *Transforms her sword into a much larger sword* ??? : *Then delivering swings laced with blue lightning at the weapons "Azure Flash"* ' The last B-Crasher was destroyed. ??? : *Landed the ground* Rescue Mission Complete. ---- Riki's POV At the WBMA~ Riki : Mystery~ So that really is the White Dragon of Destruction. Dracyan : White Naga, what terrifying. Dravise : Could it be ... Drazeros : Wavern's twin brother? Dragren : It could be a long fight when Rinne and Wavern back. Rory : And we the WBMA had also search for the young man called Ixion. Then a picture of that guy named Ixion. Rory : Just like the mysterious young man said, his name is Ixion L.Curtiss, is the Grand Chokmah's royal family, the son of the Baron Leonteus L.Curtiss. All : Eh?! Misuru : Vroom! Vroom! That mean... Kamon : He is Regina's cousin!? We all looked at the silent Regina. Regina : ... *Nods* Um. All : *Sigh* Regina still the same way as always, she always so quiet, non-expression, like a soulless person. But even like that, she act like my older sister at home helping my mother, help me on my homework and school stuffs. Ken : Then where is he now? Granpa : His specific location still unknown. Himiko : And we also knew that Ixion had his own forces. Gennosuke : For taking Dracyan them down, he might use forces on you. Himiko : He had gang in his side. Riki : Gang? Gennosuke : An organization of criminals, they break the laws and do crimes. Novu : Oh yeah, Ryuken them do said them before. Riki : Speaking of which, where is Ryukai them? Gennosuke : They are having their training after knowing Naga was freed from his seal. Himiko : The gang that Ixion's in, named Silent Phantom which is popular criminal gang around in Eastern of Chrome City. Rory : We also had some information from the government of Chrome City. The crimes that Silent Phantom do has over hundreds and a new report had come, that the gang once worked together with Genya Kokuji on the Core System Weapons. Jenta : Dad? Bakuga : Jenta... *Looked at Jenta* Jenta : I'm fine. *Smile* Bakuga : Jenta. *Smile* Granpa : For your all safety. The WBMA also had made a decision, we will also make a contract with one of the gangs. All : .... *Shocked* Yuki : You for real? Granps? Granpa : There's no choice. Rory : To against a huge force like Silent Phantom, we also need a gang to back up us. Tankshell : But isn't all gangs are sarcastic, cruel, cold? Raydra : Tankshell do make a point, how could we work together with a organization like that? Garuburn : What about they betray us at the most important time then? Riki : Um. Himiko : I know you all disagree to this, but we received report that Ixion and his gangs created large amount of Core System Weapons lately. His objective for this is unknown but he surely will use the weapons. That's why. Riki : Mystery~ All : Huh?! *Surprise* Suddenly the light were off, not just the light and also the electric appliances, everything. What happen just now? Granpa : Rory... Rory : We don't what happen but all the electricity were all cut off, we unable to contact the outside and can't get out from this room too. All : ?! Simon : Kisha! Then how we gonna get out of here??! Derek : Tiger Panic! Hugo : Roar~! Ken : What a noisy combination they are. ( -_-III) Then some one break in from breaking the door, which made us shocked when we saw them equip with guns. ( 0_0III) Oh my God! Basara : Who are you guys? Man A : *Evil laugh* Hehe, the WBMA is under the Silent Phantom's control now. Man B : You better follow us or else ... All : ... What we're gonna do? Riki : Urg... Huh?! Suddenly two man and a woman just rush in and knock down the two mans. ??? : Is everyone ok? Riki : And who are you guys? Shinji : My named is Shinji Ogawa. Aoi : Aoi Tomosato *Checking on of the man* Sakuya : And Sakuya Fujitaka. Himiko : So you're Shinji-kun? Kamon : Mom you know them? Himiko : Well kinda, I'll explain to you later. Sakuya : Ogawa-san, there nothing dangerous on these two except for the guns. Aoi : Let's lock them up here and bring along those guns may be it will come to good use. Shinji : Everyone please evacuate to AC3 of 1th floor. Granpa : Isn't that the battle arena that Riki they often use? Aoi : Our back-up will come to there to rescue everyone in WBMA. Sakuya : Ogawa-san, I had check Silent Phantom's member's communicator, it seems like there's an army of Core System Weapons already and in every floors. Shinji : Let's hurry up, or we will might be held as hostages. I don't know what the situation now but they looked can be trusted, so we followed the. I hoped Ryukai them are safe too. ~Meanwhile~ On a huge flying vehicle, the mysteries person once again appeared, the vehicle is heading towards the WBMA, could it be the back up or another army of Silent Phantom? ~Back to the WBMA~ Riki POV We followed Ogawa-san them, to the battle arena. "Ultimate God Drive!" "Rising Overdrive!" "Light the blaze, Ultimate Drive Garuburn! "The overflowing Azure, Rising Dracyan!" Kamon/Riki : AHH!!!! Me and Kamon destroyed an army of Dragon bits on the way to the battle arena which only thing we can do. A few minutes later, we finally arrived to the battle arena. When we got in there, we all were surprise and relieved to see all of the workers of WBMA are safe here. Ryukai : Riki! *Ran to Riki along Rimai and Ryuken* Riki : Ryukai, Ryuken, Rimai you all safe too Dracyan : Thank goodness. Ryuken : What is all about this? Kamon : We don't know, but this - Samuru : This is an attack from a gang named "Silent Phantom" Ryukai : Silent Phantom?! Helios : So it all really the gang's fault again. Rimai : How much lives that they should sacrifice? *Anger* Ryuken : Tch! Riki : Ryukai.... Shinji : Everyone please gather at the center area. Bakuga : Why? Sakuya : Our detector sense the Core System Weapons are heading this area. All : AH?! Misuru : Then let's get out of here! Sakuya : That's impossible, there's an army of core system, weapons in all directions, can't escaped from those. Simon : Kisha! Kisha! Kisha! What we're gonna do?! *Panic* Sakuya : If only our leader still here. Ken : Then why he not here? He the one who ordered you to rescue right? Sakuya : Actually... Aoi : This action, Shinji : we do this action our own. All : Eh?! Shinji : Our leader had something to do so won't be here in this time. Misuru : Vroom! Vroom! Then we gonna be dead here?! Sakuya : We won't let that happen. Aoi : We gonna stall our time until our back up here. Commissioner will come. Shinji : Ah. He will come with the back-up. Then one of the doors just exploded, it is B-Crasher and an army of Dragon bits. Oh My god! ( 0_0III) We're done! ( T-T) Shinji : All formation! His comrades : *Stand by/Get ready* Shinji : Aim. His Comrades : *Holding the long range weapons* Core System Weapons : *Approaching slowly* Shinji : Fire! All : Oh! *Firing* Just a second passed, a lots of dragon bits were destroyed, what a nice aiming they have. Dracyan : Riki, we- Riki : Everyone, let help them stall time. All : Oh! *Agreed* Kamon : Ultimate God Drive! Samuru : White Dragon Revolution Attack! Bakuga : Thunder Giga Slash! All : Oh! We had eliminated many dragon bits, but they keep popping out from anywhere, how many of them anyway?! Ken : If this keep us, we will - Ryuken : We know, but ... Dracyan : When will the back up come? Sakuya : still have 5 minutes. Aoi : But at this rate... Shinji : The most important is the B-Crasher still active, if we don't take out that, we don't have time to escaped even the back up here. Riki : What we're gonna do? " Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron" Eh? we heard something like a tune or else, we got curious who singing at this time being? " ~Ya-Haiya a sound that resonates oppressively. Ya- haiya- towards heartlessness we march~" Then someone popping out of nowhere, very fast, we only can see like a shadow moving. " ~Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei strength won't come back. Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei slash of heavenly wings yae~ " Then finally the person stopped, landed in front of us (his back is facing us) then slowly standing still. We finally can see All : ?! ??? : *Stand still* Riki : Eh?! *Eyes wided* Its revealed to be "RINNE!" and she somehow dons something like Millay does before, but different. ' Rinne : *Wielding a hilt then turn into a katana then slicing the dragon bits fast* Others : *Watching* ' Rinne : *does a spinning handstand, attaching the katanas to her blades on her ankles to cut through everything around her "Wight Slayer" * Riki/Kamon : So fast!? Raydra : What is this? ' Rinne : *Conjures a large number of energy daggers in the air which rain down on the army, "One Hundred Tears"* ' B-Crasher : *Charging* Rinne : *transforms her sword into a much larger sword* < Without complaints—nay, end as a droplet of the world > Rinne : *Then delivering swings laced with blue lightning at the weapons "Azure Flash"* Rinne : *Landed on the ground* All : ( 0_0 ) Then a vehicle *I forgot what its name! (a vehicle that can fit everybody in *Just like Episode 24 of eS))* came, Man : Ogawa-san, the circuit gas had all set to their position. Granpa : Circuit Gas? Shinji : A gas that can made the Core System Weapons broken to its circuit. Aoi : The gas are set all everywhere in every floors of WBMA. Sakuya : But the gas had bad effect to humans. Shinji : So please get on. All : *Agreed* We got in the vehicle quickly, on the vehicle. Shinji : *On the phone* Yes. We had secured all ... Others : *Chating* Riki and his friends : *Look at Rinne who is quiet and crossed arm* Riki : Rinne... Then we got out of the WBMA before the gas start to spread out. AS we get out of there, there's already officers out there. Officer : Is everyone alright? Shinji : Yes. Thank for coming quickly. The criminals are kept safe from the gas in a room at 3FD floor. Officer : Ok. Thank you. Let's go. Other officers : Oh! ~Timeskip~ The officers caught the people who attempt to captured us, everyone were safe from harm. Aoi : Here. Its warm. *Handing a hot coffee to Riki* Riki : Thank You. Aoi : You're welcome. Riki : *Drinking coffee, its good* Hah~ Huh? *Look at Rinne who just five meters away* Rinne : *Keeping the gears in a suit case* Riki : Rinne! Rinne : *Looked at Riki and his friends* ... Riki Riki : You're back. Dracyan : And save everyone. Kamon : You're awesome back there. Garuburn : What is it anyway? Rinne : ... All : ? Riki : Rinne. Rinne : None of your business. *Walks away* All : ? Yuki : She's really not a easy person to get along, isn't she? But anyway, everyone is safe that great. Riki : So then guys let go back to Kamon's place for a while.... Suddenly many men in black suits and glasses appear with Rinne in the middle. Riki : Eh?! What? Rinne : We can't just let you leave. All (Riki's friends include granpa, gennosuke, himiko, rory) : Eh?! Kamon : Why?! Rinne : You're to accompany us to our headquarters. All : *Hand are handcuffed* Riki : Wha-What? Shinji : Sorry, but we have to take you into custody. We all take to the a huge flying vehicle. All (Excluding Granpa, Himiko and Gennosuke) : WAIT!!!!! ---- Preview : ''' '''Riki : Hey what going on? *Panic* Kamon : Don't ask me! ''' '''Basara : Hey let's us go! *Anger* Ryuken : Basara, calm down. Ryukai : ( -_-III) Rinne : Next Time, Emblem Charge, B-Fight. Category:Chapter Readings Category:B-Daman Firemerge Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works